


intervention

by emilia_kaisa



Series: we love like fools [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But fun, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, this is a bit hysterical, we love like fools remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: On the other side of the door Yuzuru gaped and Javi looked horribly uncomfortable.'Umm, Michal?' he knocked on the glass 'Could you let us in?''Not really.' Michal shook his head 'Good luck!' he said and drew the courtains.("We love like fools" remix, in which Michal locks our two lovebirds on the balcony.)





	intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I've no life and all I do is writing fanfiction, apparently.  
> If you want to know the background you can read "we love like fools", this short fic is how intially I wanted the story to be solved, but it turned out a bit too hysterical :D (Basically Michal and Sergei are trying to get Javi and Yuzu to talk about their feelings.)  
> My lovely readers were really interested in this draft, so here it comes!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (Pls remember about me not being a native English speaker :)

 

Michal was talking with Nicole, raising his head from time to time to check on Javi and Yuzuru. He was hoping that maybe some idea would pop into his head, but the only scenerio he could think of was getting on the stage and yelling at them to stop acting like teenagers. Bad idea, obviously.

He considered writing Sergei for back up, but it was middle of the night in Moscow and Michal didn't want to be a jerk.

He glared at Yuzuru for at least tenth time and he almost choked when he saw him standing up, apparently saying goodbye to the people around him. Michal quickly spotted Javi standing not so far away from him, when a sudden idea came into his mind. It was a bit brutal, but he was really on the edge there.

'Sorry.' he muttered to Nicole and finished his drink in one gulp before standing up.

_There goes my reputation._

He put on his widest, most stupid smile and walked to the Spaniard, making sure to look sluggish.

'Hey!' he threw his arm around Javi's shoulder, grinning like an idiot 'How are youuu?'

'Great.' Javi answered, clearly trying to supress a chuckle 'I see you're having fun too.'

'Fun!' Michal shook his head 'I'm sooo proud of you by the way?' he poked Javi's shoulder 'You're the best!'

That actually made Javi giggle.

'Thanks!'

_Okay, enough small talk._

'I don't feel good.' Michal muttered with a sad expression, congratulating himself for his acting so far.

'Yeah, got it.' Javi nodded, his hand wrapping around Michal's waist to steady him 'I'll take you to your room, okay?'

'Okay.' Michal muttered, trying not to grin. You could always count on Javi to be kind and helpful.

Just like Michal had hoped, they managed to catch Yuzuru by the elevators. He could feel Javi tense next to him, his fingers curling instinclively. The Japanese was staring at them darkly, his lips pressed in a tight line.

'He okay?' he asked, barely sparing Michal a look, and he thought that Yuzuru must really dislike him.

_Well, you didn't have to make insinuations about Javi's love life._

'Yeah, just had one too many I guess.' Javi laughed awkwardly.

_Rather not enough._

The elevator came and its door opened with a ding.

'Need help?' Yuzuru asked politely and that was exactly what Michal wanted.

'I should manage.' Javi said, but Michal immediately tripped, almost taking them both to the ground 'Okay, maybe not.'

Yuzuru just shook his head and grabbed Michal's other shoulder.

They stepped into the elevator and he felt hysterical. Was he really pretending to be wasted because he wanted these two idiots to talk? It was probably the weirdest masterplan ever. But he was doing pretty good job so far, so he decided to take it away and just had fun.

'Být stále mlád!' he sang cheerfully and Javi snorted loudly, while Yuzuru just glared at him. Michal didn't mind, he knew he was being ridiculous 'to bych si přál být stále mlád!'

'That was beautiful.' Javi said, his voice shaking with laughter 'Now, what was your room number?'

Michal made a show of trying to recall the number and finding his key, and then they finally stepped into his room. He knew that they would probably dump him on the bed as fast as possible, so he formed his lips into a sad pout.

'I need air.' he said pitifully and Javi sighed.

'Let's go to the balcony, okay?'

He was standing between Javi and Yuzuru, watching them stealing a little glances over his head and he almost giggled. He wasn't very proud of what he was going to do, but he was pretty sure there was no other option. And it was kind of funny.

'Huh, I feel better. Magic of fresh air.' Michal said, taking a small step back, and Javi looked at him with surprise 'I'll leave you for a minute, okay? I think you've something to talk about.' there was a flicker of panic and understanding on Javi's face but Michal was already in his room, closing the door.

On the other side Yuzuru gaped and Javi looked horribly uncomfortable.

'Umm, Michal?' he knocked on the glass 'Could you let us in?'

'Not really.' Michal shook his head 'Good luck!' he said and drew the courtains.

_I hope they won't kill each other. Or me._

He expected some yelling and pounding on the door, but they were suprisingly quiet and Michal decided to take it as a good sign.

He took out his phone, not really caring about the hour anymore. He could feel hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest- he had just locked gold and silver medalist on his balcony. What.

Sergei answered after five rings.

'Uhhh?'

'Plan b. I locked them on the balcony.'

'What?!'

'I couldn't find any other solution to be honest?'

'Is brutal, but can work.' Michal could hear grin in Sergei's voice.

'Yeah, I hope. My reputation is ruined now.' Michal glared towards the window 'I'm gonna check on them, they're really quiet.'

He walked towards the balcony door, the phone still in his hand. He raised the courtain carefully and dropped it immediately.

'Okay, wow, they're making out?'

'They what?'

'They're kissing, umm, very passionately.'

A moment of silence, and then Sergei's oud laugh.

'You are great! Is awesome!' he exclaimed and Michal had to smile. Becasuse yeah, it kind of was.

'Okay, I'm gonna interrupt these lovebirds before they get hypothermia. Sorry for calling at this hour.'

'Is okay. Write me news tomorrow?'

'Sure.'

Michal ended the call and knocked politely before opening the door. Yuzuru screeched and hid his face in Javi's chest. The Spaniard looked at Michal with the widest of grins, his eyes brighter than two suns.

'Now I can let you in.'

'You evil.' Yuzuru muttered when they were all inside.

'Well you don't look like you're complaining.' Michal remarked and Yuzuru blushed.

'That was so high school.' Javi said with a laugh.

'What can I say, we were running out of ideas.'

'We?'

'Uhh, it was Sergei who recruited me to help him make you two talk.'

'That makes sense.' Javi laughed even louder and Yuzuru looked at them with confusion.

'Sergei?'

'Yeah, me and him had enough of your pining.'

'Oh.' Yuzuru's face softened in a second, a bright smile blossoming on his lips 'Thank you.' then his eyes widened in understanding 'That why you talk weird in Japan!'

'Huh?' Javi looked at them questioningly and Michal laughed awkwardly.

'Yeah, I kind of wanted to kick him into action by implying that someone's into you.' he looked at Yuzuru, who looked mildly embarassed 'I guess it worked, since Yuzuru was looking at me murderously for some time.'

'Sorry.' Yuzuru muttered and Javi just shook his head, looking a bit dumbfounded.

'You were jealous?' he asked with disbelief and Yuzuru gave him a bashful smile.

'Always.' he said quietly, their eyes locking, and that was too much for Michal.

'It's been five minutes and you're already gross. Get out.'

Javi laughed and embraced him, his whole body radiating with happiness.

'Thank you. Relly.' he said as he stepped away 'I gotta call Sergei, too.'

'You're going back to the party?' Michal risked asking and Yuzuru grinned widely.

'No.' he said before Javi even opened his mouth and the Spaniard brighten up like a thousands of suns.

'Yeah, out of my room.' Michal said jokingly, but they really looked like they wanted to spend some quality time together, and he supported that fully.

They thanked him two more times before they left, holding hands and giggling like teenagers.

Michal shook his head and went downstairs, humming _Být stále mlád_ quietly.

He deserved a drink.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Být stále mlád' is a song by Karel Gott, aka The God of Music (this song is a Czech version of Alphaville's 'Forever young' and it's glorious).  
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
